There you'll be
by willowbabe
Summary: Written before OotP. I know this song has been used before, but I don't think it's been used in this way. A cho fic and I'm not a Cho Harry shipper so don't get the wrong idea. RR


Author's Note: The usual, Chris, Lozza, you are da bomb. Kevin, please read it this time. Yet another fluff, though I am trying to write a humour. I think it's been done before, but I've just seen Pearl Harbour and it inspired me. Read on as you will.  
  
Disclaimer. If you recognise anything, don't hate me. Be proud. I only get inspired from really great writers. JK Rowling Rocks. And the song is from the Pearl harbour soundtrack, and is sung by Faith Hill (Although I'm not sure who wrote it.)  
  
  
There you'll be  
  
  
"We would be glad if you could do something. Sing a song perhaps. Cedric always said you had a lovely voice." Belinda Diggory smiled softly, though it was not a happy smile.  
"He thought the world of you, you know." Added her husband, Amos. "Would have done anything for you."   
Cho nodded, mournfully, as she didn't trust her voice. The tears were still falling from her cheeks, though she was no longer sobbing. She thought it was the least she could do, before facing the Diggory's. She had been unable to stop the tears, but Cedric's parents seemed to understand. After all they had loved Cedric as well.  
"It will be after term has ended, the funeral. That way, all his friends will be able to come. So you have plenty of time to decide."  
Cho couldn't understand how Belinda could be so calm at a time like this. Voldemort was alive, and risen. That was bad enough. But to make things worse, her son, Belinda's only son, had been killed by him. It just wasn't fair.  
Why did it have to be Cedric? He had so much life left in him. He had a career to begin, and he had a whole future planned out. Cho knew because he had told her. He knew what he wanted to do and he was going to do it. But now he couldn't. All because of some stupid triwizard tournament.  
Soon the interview was over. Cedric's parents also had to see Harry, who had been there when Cedric was killed, and Cho had exams to fail. She knew that no matter how much she tried she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the exam. She would be too busy reliving memories of Cedric. It was the only way to keep a part of him alive.  
As she walked out of the room she brushed past Harry, who was waiting to go in. His face was impassive. Cho didn't blame Harry for Cedric's death. At first she thought it was intentional. After all, Harry did have a small crush on her, and he had been jealous when Cedric had asked her to the Yule ball before he could. But then she saw how badly it had affected him, and she knew it couldn't be his fault.   
  
The rest of the term passed quickly to Cho. Each day seemed to blur together, and she often confused her classes. Her friends tried to help, but they were all close to Cedric too (Though not as close as Cho) so they were also upset.   
It was only when she was at home and in her bedroom, that she started to feel better. There were no memories of Cedric there. Instead there were annoying older brothers. They helped distract her, and also helped comfort her.   
Cho had never been that close to Ling. But she found that he was actually a very good listener. And with Shan-Yu playing quidditch with her every day, she didn't really have time to mope around the house. Her brothers even helped her plan what she was to say at Cedric's funeral.  
"Just say your heart." said Ling.  
"Yeah, and don't worry about anything else." Added Shan-Yu.  
  
Soon the day of the funeral arrived. Her whole family went to support her, and when she got there, she saw that most of the school had also turned up. The service was almost over but then Cedric's mum came over and invited her to the front. Cho stood up and nervously walked to the front. In her hand was a piece of paper. It was a photo of Cedric and her at the Yule ball.  
  
"Umm, I wasn't sure that I would be able to speak at this service." Said Cho, anxiously "I wasn't even sure if my voice would work. Luckily it is. And I'm sure that whatever I say won't seem right. So instead, I'm going to sing a song. Cedric was special to all of us and this song says exactly how I am feeling right now."   
  
"When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cos I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days   
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be   
  
"Well you showed me how it feels   
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
"Cos I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always………  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
There you'll be"  
  
Cho let the tears flow as she kissed Cedric's photo, then placed it in the coffin. His family came up beside her and watched as it was lowered in to the ground. They all threw roses in and then left for their house where the wake was taking place. Soon most people were gone. But Cho remained. She gazed in to the hole, and then she broke down and cried. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey," Harry said softly. "Are you okay?" Cho nodded.  
"I just wish he was here, to comfort me." Harry sat down next to her.  
"I should have never told him to take the cup with me." Harry clenched his fists angrily. "If I hadn't, he would still be here now."  
"It's not your fault, Harry. What's done is done. I wish things could be different, but they're not. You'll survive." Cho smiled softly, as she turned her head to the skies. "I bet he's playing Quidditch with Angels right now."  
"Yeah, and I bet he's beating them." Harry smiled back. "You really did like him, didn't you?"  
"I love him." Cho replied, touching the necklace that hung around her neck. "We were planning to marry once I finished school."   
"I'm sorry." Harry stood up. "Umm, I should go. The Weasleys are waiting for me. I'll see you back at school, okay?" Cho nodded. "And remember, playing with the angels." Cho gave a small laugh as he walked away.  
"I guess I should be going too." Said a voice. Cho looked to her side and saw… Cedric!  
She gasped, shocked. It was Cedric. But it wasn't. This Cedric had a white light around him, and even though he looked solid, Cho knew that if she tried to touch him, her hands would just go straight through him.  
"Cedric?" she asked, amazed. "But how can this happen?"  
"You certainly are a ravenclaw." Cedric chuckled. "Always wanting to know everything. I was sent to make sure you are okay and to protect you. But you seem to be doing fine so I'll….." he started walking away.  
"Cedric, wait! Don't go. Please don't leave me! Not again!"   
"Cho, I'll never leave you. I can't. I'm your guardian angel. And besides I wouldn't want to leave you. Remember I love you, and I'll always be in your heart." Cedric smiled at her and she tried to wipe away the tears that refused to stop falling.  
"How will I live without you?" Cho asked.  
"You will find it difficult at first but in a few years time you will meet someone else. And you will fall in love with this person. Don't feel guilty if you do, Cho. You should live your life to the full, and if I can't live it with you, I want you to live it with someone you love."   
"Cedric, I promise to give this person all my heart, but I will always love you!" Cho looked at the image of Cedric, and smiled. He reached his hand out, and stroked her face. Cho could feel his touch even though he wasn't physically there.  
"I'll always be with you Cho. I love you." And then he disappeared into thin air.  
"I love you too, Ced." Cho wiped her eyes.  
  
  
  
Finite  
  
  
Thanx to everyone that's reviewed. It's nice to know people like me. I'm trying to do a sequel to For the best. If you have any ideas email them to me. If you don't like this then please review and tell me why. And if it's because it's too fluffy, then why are you reading my fics? I hardly ever do anything else. Big it up to da British Bracknell Babes! U guys r da coolest. I think that's all. Now it's time 4 u 2 review. ~ Pudadingding ~   



End file.
